


Noise

by BloodyScars



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual screams and talking all come to a complete stop at Beacon Hills High School when they see Derek Hale park his car in the school car park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

Before classes start the students of Beacon Hills High School enjoy sitting at the front of the school, whether it be on the front steps, the grass, the picnic tables or the hoods of their cars. The endless amount of chatter is loud and exhausting to the teachers, over the years however the faculty at Beacon Hills have all learnt to get used to the screaming and the shouting, the loud talking and the sound of books being dropped and students falling over. So on a Monday morning when the talk is especially loud it’s slightly worrying for the teachers when they realise the noise has stopped. That endless noise that gives them those pounding headaches that don’t go away until the end of the school week stops. Simply stops. The teachers indoors race out to the front of the school. Has someone been hurt? What could possibly make these kids stop talking? The history books have never seen it happen before. 

The black camaro that is sitting next to Jackson Whittemore’s car has tinted windows. Everybody knows whom it belongs to. Derek Hale. Jackson and Lydia stand at the front of Derek’s car. Derek steps out of it and narrows his eyes in confusion at every single person watching him. He walks to Jackson and Lydia and leans on the his car casually talking to them. 

“Hey Derek!” Scott yelled running towards his alpha. He clapped Derek on the shoulder dumping his bag on the ground. Since when did Derek socialise with anybody? The passenger side to Derek’s car opened and everyone was on the edge of their seats to see who it was so when Stiles Stilinski stepped out of the car and ruffled his hair well, needless to say the majority of people watched with their mouths slightly open in shock. Stiles looked at the students around him and blushed slightly. 

Erica was dragging Isaac over by the sleeve of his shirt. “Isaac it is not that bad! Why are you so scared of getting looked at you could beat up everybody here!”

“Erica let him be” Boyd said calmly from behind her. 

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and let go of Isaac just as they reached the rest of the pack. Allison and Danny had joined them at some point and there was about 5 different conversations happening at the same time. 

“Would you guys give Stiles and I a minute?” Derek asked the pack. 

“We’ll see you after school Derek” Isaac replied. 

Derek turned his body to face Stiles onwards. “Are you sure about this?” Derek asked the younger boy. 

“I’m positive” Stiles replied smiling at Derek. 

Derek pulled the backpack off of Stiles shoulder and let it fall to the ground. He took a step closer towards him and linked his hand with his. Stiles glanced at their hands and smiled looking back up at Derek. 

Derek was once again entranced by the younger boys eyes and found himself day dreaming because of them. 

“I love you” Derek said softly letting the sentence linger. Stiles took a step back from Derek hastily. 

“What did you just say?” He asked as eyes widened in shock. 

“You know what I said” Derek replied beginning to worry that Stiles has yet to feel the same way about him

“say it again” Stiles demanded. 

“I love you” Derek told him firmly. 

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and turned around walking away from Derek. “I cannot believe you just said that” 

“Stiles” Derek said loudly. “Calm down” Stiles turned around and faced Derek. 

“I love you!” He exclaimed before quickly walking back to Derek and smashing his lips against his. Derek smiled into the kiss and ran his hand through Stiles hair and then cupping the boys cheeks. They parted and Derek ran his thumb over Stiles’ lips. 

As if they were in slow motion both boys slowly leaned closer together, their lips just brushing. Stiles pressed harder against Derek’s lips and Derek kissed him back. It was sweet, short and romantic. Three words that had never been used to describe Stiles and Derek. 

“That’s my boy!” Scott yelled loudly causing everybody to laugh and causing Stiles to blush and put his head against Derek’s chest. He could feel the vibrations in Derek’s chest from him chuckling. 

The bell rang signaling the start of school. “I’ll pick you up this afternoon” Derek said softly. 

“See you then Der” Stiles replied pecking Derek on the cheek before picking his bag off of the floor and walked towards his friends.


End file.
